The term “picture frame” is used herein to refer to a picture or display frame or holder for holding and displaying virtually any type of substantially flat item. The term “picture frame” is used for convenience of description.
There are numerous different types of picture frames known in the art. Some picture frames include a holder defining a periphery of the frame, a clear front window arranged in the holder and a rear panel removably attached to the holder behind the front window. The rear panel usually includes a support, such as a prop or wall mounting mechanism, to enable the frame to be supported on a support surface or hung on a wall. A picture is placed in the frame by removing the rear panel from attachment to the holder, placing a picture against the front window and then attaching the rear panel to the holder.
Other picture frames have a unitary structure and are designed to provide a lower support which can rest on a planar support surface. One type of these unitary frames includes a planar support wall, a front panel defining a clear window extending rearward from a forward longitudinal edge of the planar support wall and a rear panel having an upper edge connected to an upper edge of the front panel and biased against the rear surface of the front panel. Another type of these unitary frames are formed with a front and rear base portion, a front panel extending upward from a rear edge of the front base portion and a rear panel extending upward from a front edge of the rear base portion and having an upper edge connected to the upper edge of the front panel. The rear and front panels are biased against one another. A picture is placed between the front and rear panel and retained therein by the bias of the rear panel against the front panel.
For wall-mounting applications, unitary picture frames are formed with a rear panel including one or more apertures and a front panel having a lower edge connected to a lower edge of the rear panel so that pictures can be placed between the front and rear panels. Screws and the like are inserted through the apertures in the rear panel to attach the frame to a wall.
A problem with these types of picture frames is that the size of the frame allows it to retain only the same size picture in the same orientation as the frame. Thus, if the frame is designed for an 8×10 picture in the portrait more, it cannot be used for a smaller picture, because the picture would move around, and cannot be used for an 8×10 picture in the landscape mode, because the edges of the picture would extend beyond the edges of the frame. Thus, these types of frames have very limited capabilities.